Heretofore, no suitable variable remotely controlled locking devices have been devised for enclosures such as refrigerators and freezers.
Heretofore, some locking devices have required a key to unlock the door which is inconvenient because the key is usually located away from the lock or is always being misplaced.
Magnetic latches heretofore devised have comprised removable rubber covered elongated magnetic strips secured about the periphery of a refrigerator door. When the door was in the closed position, the magnetic strip was attracted to the metallic facing about the opening closed by the door. Other magnetic locks heretofore employed comprised solenoid controlled latches for holding the door in a closed position. However, neither type of magnetic lock has embodied apparatus to permit control of magnetic force exerted.
Parents are continuously trying to keep their children out of the refrigerator or freezer because of the electrical energy wasted by holding the door open and allowing cold air to escape from the refrigerator. In addition snacking between meals ruins the children's appetite thus making it hard to feed them regular balanced meals which are needed to provide a balanced diet for healthy bodies. Eating between meals also makes it difficult for the cook to prepare proper amounts of food for meals to avoid waste of food.
Heretofore, no device has been developed to allow entry by adults and prohibit entry by children or those who are unauthorized to enter a closure.